


WIP - Scary Chip and Dip

by DavesfriendBill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavesfriendBill/pseuds/DavesfriendBill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for MercuryHomophony's To Date a Cervitaur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WIP - Scary Chip and Dip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercuryHomophony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryHomophony/gifts).



> I started this right after reading the wendigo scene. I loved it so much! It was so intense and I will hopefully have this finished within a couple of days!


End file.
